Practicas De Una Confecion
by Ai-Con
Summary: Jack no sabe como confesarle su amor a Carlyy pedira la "AYUDA" de Crow. NO YAOI


Okis, bueno yo Aicon, no solo hago fanfics de SSB y Star Fox, también de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds. Desde que la vi me quede admirada por el chico guapo de la seria (Yusei...*¬*) el titulo del fanfic se titula "Practicas de una confesión" espero que sea de sus agrado

Disclairmer: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds no me pertenece ni sus personajes menos, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, hago el fanfic sin intenciones de lucro, solo con intenciones de entretener.

Era un día muy tranquilo en el Taller del Popo Time. Jack y Crow estaban haciendo modificaciones a sus D-Whell, cuando de repente...

-Crow, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?...-pregunto el rubio un poco tímido.

-¿Eh...? ¿Que?-pregunto Crow cauteloso ya que ese tono de voz no era muy común en su compañero

-Veras... tú sabes que a veces yo soy un ser humano...-empezó Jack

-Creído, engreído, sínico, un flojo, desempleado, traicionaste a Yusei, usaste a Rally y a los otros, necio, testarudo y también...-numero Crow

-Ya, ya, ya, ya-trato de tranquilizarlo Jack y también de no perder los estribos-Si, ya se que soy todo eso... aunque exageraste, cerebro de pájaro-esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja

-¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?-grito el pelirrojo-Tsk... Y asi te atreves a pedirme ayuda-y entonces volvió a su trabajo en la Black Bird

-¡No! ¡Espera!-entonces Jack empezó a hacer algo que realmente nadie creería que sucedería... ¡Suplicar!

-¿Jack?-pregunto entre sorprendido y confuso Hogan al ver como su compañero se ponía de rodillas y juntaba las manos en forma de rezo

{Aquí extrañamente empezó a sonar la música de un violín mucho muy triste}

-Tú sabes que quiero a Carly... y aunque soy el Ex Rey de los Duelos...-empezó Jack

-Y que fuiste vencido de manera humillante por Yusei-dijo Crow, viendo que lo tenía a su merced

-¡¿QUÉ?-grito fúrico Jack y tratando de levantarse

-Ah, ah...-amenazo Crow moviendo un dedo delante de su nariz-Si no lo dices, papi Crow no te ayudara-dijo poniéndolo en una encrucijada

-Ya que...-murmuro para si mismo, resignado-"...Y que fui vencido de una manera humillante por Yusei"...-

-Y demostré no ser el rey de los Duelos, además de ser un mal perdedor y mal amigo-dijo Crow

-"Y demostré no ser el rey de los Duelos, además de ser un mal perdedor y mal amigo"-repitió Jack obediente y con una venita saltando de su frente

-Aparte de ser ratero y la mitad... no, una cuarta parte del buen duelista del que presumo-sonrió maléficamente

-"Aparte de ser ratero y una cuarta parte del buen duelista del que presumo"-continuo Jack con su venita roja latiéndole sobre la frente y cambiándole poco a poco a morado...

-Y... Y...-dijo Crow sin estar muy seguro de que otro insulto usar-Y... ¡Y ya se! Ser un Gran Admirador del trabajador, eficiente, guapo, inteligente, mucho mejor duelista que yo y sexy Gran Crow Hogan-

-¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS CROW!-exploto por fin Jack levantándose

-Esta bien-suspiro Crow dándose la vuelta y haciéndose la victima-Ya que a parte de que te estoy ayudando me estas llamando mentiroso, tendré que irme de aquí...-y entonces se dio la media vuelta cuando fue detenido por Jack

-¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Esta vez lo hare bien!-se retracto el rubio y volvió a hincarse para rápidamente decir:-¡Ser un Gran Admirador del trabajador, eficiente, guapo, inteligente, mucho mejor duelista que yo y sexy Gran Crow Hogan!

-Ahora si ¡Seguro, la bala Crow esta para ayudar a sus amigos!-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

Cuando por fin Jack recupero el aliento, se puso de pie y dijo un poco sonrojado:

-Veras...necesito confesarle mis sentimientos a Carly...pero cuando quiero confesárselos...me pongo nervioso...y a decir verdad... me quedo sin palabras...por eso... ¿me podrías ayudar?-le pidió el ojivioleta muy nervioso.

-¿Que? ¿Ayudarte?-le pregunto ojigris confundido-¿Pero como...?-

-Si-dijo un tanto desesperado el rubio-¿podrías ayudarme a confesarle mi amor?-pregunto nervioso el Ex-Rey.

-¿Pero como?-

-Pues... esto... podrías darme consejos para invitarla a salir o algo asi-

-Hum...-se la pensó el Hogan-Esta bien, pero yo no soy bueno dando consejos... ¡Puedes imaginar que soy Carly! -mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho

Jack no podía imaginarse a si mismo imaginando –vaya la rebuznancia- a su amigo como la chica de sus sueños, pero no quería que le negase la ayuda que solo a el se había atrevido a solicitarle.

-Bueno...aquí voy...-Hizo un esfuerzo inmenso para visualizar a la periodista-Carly... pues... yo...-tartamudeo Jack

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo?-grito Crow-Si le vas a decirle que la amas, haz lo que tengas que hacer en ese momento, Jack.-le reclamo el chico de la banda.

-Esta bien...-suspiro

Entonces, Jack toma a Crow por la cintura y se lo acerca a el muy, muy cerca.

_-"¡HAY DIOS!"_-pensó Hogan con rubor en sus mejillas-¿Jac...Jack...?-

-Shh...No hables...tengo algo que decirte..."_encanto"_- dijo Atlus mientras le ponía su mano derecha sobre su rostro.

-...- se ponía nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Bien yo...Te...Amo...- mientras Jack se acercaba a sus rostro mas y mas cerca.

{se oye el sonido de un vaso roto }

Los dos chicos voltearon rápidamente para ver que sucedía y después se separan, vieron a Yusei quien tenia los ojos como plato.

-¡Yusei no es lo que tu piensas!- dijo Hogan bastante nervioso.

-¡Si Yusei, no creas que Crow y Yo!- fue interrumpido.

-N-no se preocupe amigos, yo no tengo nada en contra sus preferencias, seguiremos siendo amigos- cometo Yusei con una hemorragia nasal.

-¿YUSEI POR QUE TE SANGRA LA NARIZ?-preguntaron los dos preocupados.

-Eh...Yo...sayonara- se retiro el chico mientras salía corriendo rápido como un correcaminos.

Jack y Crow se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Jack, ya no que hacer eso, capaz que dios nos castiga-comento bastante apenado.

-S-Si...no hay que hacerlo mas- fue lo único que logro decir.

_FIN._

_XD._

_Espero que les aya gustado._

_**Aicon Fuera**_


End file.
